


I've Been a Stranger Lately (day)

by destroyedspectacularly



Series: Everybody Wants Some [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Facials, Fake AH Crew, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, dw this is like. part one., excessive blushing and not enough talking, sorry this took so long kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedspectacularly/pseuds/destroyedspectacularly
Summary: Gavin can't stop thinking about Ray, and it's not made much better by the fact that it kind of seems like Ray is avoiding him and not telling him about the hickies high on the column of his neck.--"Ray had been occupying Gavin’s mind for weeks, but it felt like years, and Gavin had no fucking idea what to do with it. Ray was having another one of those closed discussions with Jack, Gavin could tell. He would get this concerned crinkle between his brows, speak quietly, and glance at Gavin every once in a while.This had been happening a lot lately, and it was driving Gavin absolutely mad."





	I've Been a Stranger Lately (day)

Gavin stood in the far corner of the living room, back against the cool presence of the wall behind him as he let his gaze trace over the room. Their living room was comically huge, and from where Gavin was standing he could see everything happening in it. Michael and Jeremy were sitting on the floor by the coffee table, arm wrestling and doing a shot every time one of them lost. Geoff was splayed out on an arm chair with a dog-eared copy of some Vonnegut novel, eyelids drooping and threatening to pull him into sleep.  
  
And in the far side of the room, by the window, was Ray. Ray had been occupying Gavin’s mind for weeks, but it felt like years, and Gavin had no fucking idea what to do with it. Ray was having another one of those closed discussions with Jack, Gavin could tell. He would get this concerned crinkle between his brows, speak quietly, and glance at Gavin every once in a while.  
  
This had been happening a lot lately, and it was driving Gavin absolutely mad.  
  
It didn’t exactly feel like Ray was avoiding him, but he didn’t feel extremely welcomed by the dark look in Ray’s eyes, the micromovements Ray made to move away when Gavin got too close. Gavin didn’t know much, but he knew it had something to do with the fading marks high on Ray’s neck, the soft click of Ray’s bedroom door opening in the middle of the night.  
  
Gavin sipped at the warm mug of tea in his hands, and with one last glance at Jack’s soft expression toward Ray, Gavin found himself wandering towards Ryan’s room.  
  
“Get out.” Ryan mumbled into his pillow when Gavin let himself in.  
  
“No.” Gavin replied.  
  
Ryan had twisted himself up in his dark sheets in such an enticing way, it looked almost like a gown in the way that it showed the pale stretch of Ryan’s skin in some areas and hid him in others. Ryan let out a harsh breath through his nose when he didn’t hear Gavin leave immediately.  
  
“I’m not fucking you right now, I’m tired,” Ryan said.  
  
“That’s not why I’m here,” Gavin said, placing his mug on the bedside table and climbing onto Ryan’s bed.  
  
Ryan finally pulled his face out of his pillow and turned around to find Gavin blinking down at him with soft eyes. Ryan sighed, Gavin was really incredibly harmless, even if he did rip sweet hours of sleep right out of Ryan’s hands.  
  
“Okay. What.” Ryan deadpanned, eyes on the ceiling.  
  
“You’ve been kissing Ray, haven’t you?” Gavin asked, though it didn’t sound like a question.  
  
Ryan sat up, running a hand through his hair as he spoke, “Yeah.”  
  
“Oh,” Gavin said, “I thought it would be harder to get out of you.”  
  
“Stupid thing to hide,” Ryan said, and leaned over to pick up a t-shirt off of the ground, “I didn’t think there were any secrets about who’s fucking who, anyway.”  
  
“There isn’t, usually,” Gavin mumbled, eyes tracing down Ryan’s chest as he pulled the t-shirt over his head. _Fucking._ So they had fucked, then. Okay.  
  
“So Ray didn’t tell you- no big deal. He told you now, didn’t he?”  
  
“No, I just recognized the marks-,”  
  
“The- what?”  
  
Gavin gestured to the line of kiss-marks running down his own neck with his index finger, and then brought the finger to the pink curve of Ryan’s mouth, “You always leave marks in the same places.”  
  
Ryan hummed and smacked Gavin’s hand away from his mouth, holding it fast in his grip, “That’s a really strange thing to notice.”  
  
“Well not so much if you consider that I’m fucking you, and Geoff, and Michael-,”  
  
“But not Ray. Why’s that?” Ryan raised a curious brow, and Gavin rolled his eyes and snatched his hand away.  
  
“I didn’t come here to be interrogated, thanks-,”  
  
“He likes you.” Ryan said, watching Gavin’s expression draw back a bit, “You _already know._ So what’s the problem?”  
  
Gavin sighed and stared at the stretch of Ryan’s shirt across his chest, “Ask _him.”_  
  
Ryan frowned slightly and pulled Gavin into his lap, traced the line of his cheekbone with the rough pad of his thumb, “I bet no one’s ever turned you down before, huh?”  
  
“He hasn’t- it’s. It’s complicated, yeah?” Gavin said, avoiding Ryan’s eye.  
  
Ryan leaned in and kissed over the fading marks on Gavin’s neck, “Mhm. Complicated.”  
  
Gavin’s hand came up to trace the stubbled line of Ryan’s jaw before he pulled away, almost an afterthought as he slipped off of Ryan’s bed.  
  
Ryan sighed and laid back on the bed, “Come back when you get him out of your system.”  
  
Gavin chuckled, “Sure,” and closed the door behind him.  
  
Gavin glanced into the living room to find that Ray was no longer there, and now Geoff and Jack were holding back Michael and Jeremy from engaging in a drunken brawl.  
  
“C’MON MICHAEL, SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!” Jeremy yelled while Jack held him in a chokehold.  
  
_“ARGHGHAAAH!”_ was Michael’s eloquent response. Geoff was barely keeping a hold on him, gestured that Gavin get out while he still could when he caught his eye.  
  
Gavin giggled quietly and scampered away toward the hallway where the lads’ bedrooms were located. He had intended on fucking off to his room and getting in a nap before everyone got together for dinner, but his feet stopped when he arrived at Ray’s bedroom door. He sighed and leaned in to get a listen, and could only hear the gentle music Ray played every now and then. Gavin recognized the song, Ray played it a lot, and it was usually accompanied by a few other songs, likely a playlist for some mood or another. Gavin could never tell if it was good mood music or bad mood music, but he recognized the playlist when he heard this song.  
  
Gavin stepped back and stared at the ridges in the wood of the door, asked himself why he had stopped in front of the door. What would he say if he walked in? He couldn’t think of a damn thing, and that kind of scared him. But the fear put a thrill into his spine, electrifying him, and he was turning the knob before he could think better of it.  
  
_“X-Ray!_ Oh-,” _“OH MY GOD,”_  
  
Gavin started choking on laughter, turned to give Ray a second, because he had just blatantly walked in on Ray _wanking._  
  
“Gav- for _fuck’s_ sake- _knock!”_ Ray yelled, slightly muffled as he yanked on a pair of joggers and struggled to pull down his t-shirt.  
  
“I’ve _never_ knocked on a door in this bloody place and I’m certainly not starting now- certainly _not,”_ Gavin said, peeking over his shoulder to catch Ray finally yank his shirt down over warm skin.  
  
He turned around fully and tossed himself bodily onto Ray's bed, making Ray sigh behind flushed cheeks.  
  
“Hi.” Gavin said smugly.  
  
“Hey, asshole.”  
  
“Oh, so I'm an asshole because you can't lock your door before you get busy with your cock?” Gavin retorted, and Ray flushed even deeper.  
  
_“Yes,_ that's what I'm saying. Asshole.” Ray said.  
  
Gavin smirked and watched Ray's eyelashes flutter as his eyes flitted this way and that, refusing to meet Gavin's gaze. Gavin knew Ray had a hard time with that- the eye contact- so he let Ray's eyes wander, trace the faint freckles that painted the bridge of Gavin's nose, glance briefly at the twin ones that dotted his irises in a darker shade of green before looking away again. Gavin let him do this while he eyed the length of Ray's neck- a darker, warmer color than Gavin's- and the jut of his hipbone where his shirt hadn't quite managed to meet the band of his joggers, the exposed gentleness of his forearms usually living in that damn hoodie.  
  
The search for skin was always an uphill battle with Ray, and it was Gavin's mission to seek it out, to give the press of his fingers and lips into the places that Ray kept hidden away. For now, however, it was just as well to blink kisses at the soft skin with fleeting glimpses. Another time.  
  
Gavin drank in the foggy smell of the room, a mix of old weed and laundry detergent- Jack's- and settled an arm around Ray's unsteady shoulders. Ray ruffled a bit at the contact- too physical, not now- but then opened himself to the feeling, tried to ignore his dick, still very much attentive in his pants, and attempted to will it away.  
  
“Are you gonna say something, or was your whole thing just trying to interrupt me jerking off?” Ray let out after a tired moment.  
  
Gavin chuckled and then stopped suddenly, “What song is this?”  
  
Ray felt a chill wash over him as he tried to pull the song's name from thin air, couldn't do it, “Uh. I don't know.”  
  
“Bollocks you don't know. I only ask 'cause I hear it through the wall-,” Gavin knocked on the wall behind them that separated their rooms, “all the damn time.”  
  
Ray held back the shiver, didn't want to give it away when Gavin would feel it, “I just. I forget the name, what am I supposed to remember every song name?”  
  
“No, it's just. Well, I'll bloody check-,” Gavin let out reaching over Ray to grab at the phone where it was plugged into the speaker on the bedside table.  
  
“No-,” Ray put a hand on Gavin's chest and pushed him back, forcing a confused laugh out of him.  
  
“Ray!?” Gavin chuckled out, and sat up to reach for the phone again.  
  
Ray caught Gavin's wrist in his hand and tried to stop him, and then Gavin wasn't going for the phone so much anymore. Gavin hauled himself into Ray's lap, laughter spilling out of him steadily.  
  
“Leave porn open on your phone, dearest Ray?” Gavin teased, poking his fingers into Ray's ribs.  
  
Ray let out a choked laugh before he grabbed both of Gavin's wrists in one hand and flipped them so Gavin was pinned beneath him, inadvertently thrusting forward against the push of Gavin’s hips.  
  
_“Fuck-,”_ Ray groaned out, and that definitely had Gavin’s attention.  
  
“Yeah?” Gavin said, voice low as he lifted his hips to tease at Ray’s dick through his joggers.  
  
Ray still had Gavin’s arms pinned above his head, and all it took was a few teasing movements of Gavin’s hips against his for him to loosen his grip and basically throw himself at a starving lion. Gavin’s hands were on him like leaves floating along a river- lightly touching so little, so fast, like he wasn’t sure what he was allowed to touch. Gavin settled for gently framing Ray’s face in his careful hands and sitting up so that he could press their foreheads together. Gavin felt the heat of Ray’s cheeks as it fogged up the lower edge of Ray’s glasses, and drank in the scene of it while Ray still had his eyes closed.  
  
“Beautiful.” Gavin breathed out.  
  
Ray let out a soft breath at that, reveling the sweep of Gavin’s thumb over his bottom lip for just a moment before it disappeared. Ray didn’t want to open his eyes, didn’t want reality to shake him awake, and in doing so gasped at the sweet press of Gavin’s lips to his.  
  
Gavin kissed him softly, almost teasingly, doing all he could to draw Ray out of his nerves, and Ray was definitely responding to it. Closed-mouth kisses turned to something much hotter, much faster than Gavin anticipated. Ray’s hands found themselves tangled in the mess of Gavin’s hair as Gavin licked into Ray’s mouth, nipped at his bottom lip gently and then soothed it with gentle kisses, over and over until Ray’s mouth felt raw.  
  
Gavin’s hands traced down the length of Ray’s back, settling on his hips and then trailing back up under the well-worn fabric of Ray’s t-shirt. As soon as Gavin’s hands made contact with hot skin, Ray was electric against his touch, practically vibrating with the intensity of it. Ray thrusted against the jut of Gavin’s hip almost involuntarily, and he seemed almost shocked at the moan it wrenched out of him, muffled by the slick press of Gavin’s lips against his. Ray pulled away from their kiss to catch his breath, gasping out-rightly when Gavin dragged his fingernails down the path of Ray’s spine.  
  
“Fuck- god, _Gavin,”_ Ray moaned out, grip on Gavin’s hair going tighter as he grinded slowly over Gavin’s thigh.  
  
Gavin sat back and watched the lovely image Ray made of himself, eyeing Ray’s movements as he settled himself squarely on Gavin’s hips and grinded down mercilessly, ass flush against Gavin’s cock. Gavin’s hands went for Ray’s thighs, and they tightened around him as he ran his fingers up and down the length of them. Gavin’s eyes glazed over as he watched the flush of Ray’s cheeks travel down the length of his neck to his chest, and Gavin sat up again to kiss at what he could see of Ray’s chest. He took Ray’s hand in his and kissed it, trailed soft kisses up his forearm and then down again.  
  
Ray’s movements stilled, and he leaned in to press another kiss to Gavin’s mouth, hot and dirty, all tongue and teeth.  
  
He pulled back only to say, “I always wanna feel as beautiful as you make me feel without saying anything at all,” voice breathless, and then pressed back in again, biting indentations into Gavin’s plush bottom lip.  
  
Gavin relished the heady feeling of gratification mixed with lust at Ray’s words, felt tempted by the idea of being able to fulfill Ray in that way. He flipped Ray so he laid back on the mattress, shirt falling off of his shoulders and blush high on his cheeks.  
  
Gavin captured Ray’s mouth in another searing kiss before trailing down the soft line of his jaw, dotted with stubble, and down his neck until he could suck a dark kiss-mark right where Ray’s neck met his shoulder. Gavin smirked at his work before moving on, pressing light kisses down Ray’s chest over the threadbare t-shirt, and then pushing it up when he neared the waistband of Ray’s joggers.  
  
“Can I suck you off?” Gavin said, lust threading between the syllables of his words as he palmed the line of Ray’s dick through his pants.  
  
“Is that a trick question?” Ray breathed out the question, eyes on the ceiling.  
  
“Is… _that_ a trick question?” Gavin replied with a chuckle, and Ray shook his head endearingly.  
  
_“Please_ suck me off,” Ray said after a second, holding back a groan as Gavin teased at the head of his cock through the thin fabric of his joggers.  
  
“Well if you insist,” Gavin said before pulling Ray’s joggers down and out of the way, boxer briefs going along with them so that Ray’s cock slapped onto his stomach wetly, leaking steadily from the head.  
  
Ray watched as Gavin licked the palm of his hand before sliding his hand up the length of Ray’s cock and down again, agonizingly slow. He leaned in and teased at the head of Ray’s cock with the tip of his tongue, pulling whimpers from Ray as he did.  
  
“Gorgeous,” Gavin murmured at the heavy rise and fall of Ray’s chest, the way his hands were twisted in the sheets as if to try and stop himself from touching. Gavin took Ray’s cock into his mouth slowly, working past his gag reflex easily. Ray whimpered at the slick heat of Gavin’s mouth and lost his grip on the sheets, took hold of his hair, making Gavin moan lowly. Gavin pulled back a little as Ray started to fuck his mouth, put a firm hand on Ray’s hip.  
  
_“Ah-_ fuck,” Ray breathed out when Gavin sunk his mouth down fully around Ray’s cock. Gavin pulled up slightly and bobbed his head over Ray’s cock, and Ray’s hands tightened in Gavin’s hair as he struggled not to just thrust into the heat of it.  
  
Gavin pulled off with a slick _pop!_ and jacked him a bit as he leaned down to press kisses onto Ray’s hipbones, down until he was littering the inner part of Ray’s thighs with biting kisses, more bite than kiss. Ray gasped at the feeling, thrusting erratically into the slide of Gavin’s hand, quick and easy over Ray’s cock, making an obscene sound every time.  
  
Gavin kissed his way back to Ray’s cock, licked a stripe up his shaft and worked the head into his mouth again, suckling at it eagerly as Ray tried to hold back from thrusting into his mouth.  
  
“I- oh _fuck-_ I’m gonna come- _fuckfuckfuck ah!”_ Ray moaned out, eyes shutting briefly as he tried to rein himself in.  
  
“Where do you want it hm?” Gavin asked after pulling off of Ray’s cock, voice low and rough, “My mouth? My face?”  
  
“Oh _fuck-_ your face, _please-_ I-,” Ray moaned out, and Gavin smirked, jerking Ray off in earnest now as he watched him fall apart like putty in his hands.  
  
“Gav- _fuuuuck, ah!”_ Ray gasped out, and Gavin angled himself just in time for Ray’s come to splatter onto his face gorgeously. It clung to his eyelashes, some landing on his pink tongue, or finding its place high on Gavin’s cheekbones, the corners of his mouth. Ray watched it unfold through hooded eyes, his breaths coming unsteadily as he watched Gavin lick at whatever he could reach, sliding his fingers through the rest and sucking them into his mouth deliciously.  
  
Ray bit his lip and then pressed Gavin down onto the bed so that his back was on the mattress and kissed him senseless, licking the taste of himself into his mouth and then back into Gavin’s again, pulling muffled moans from Gavin who was thrusting mindlessly up against Ray.  
  
Ray reached a hand between them and got Gavin’s cock out, wrenching a gasp out of Gavin who was already so close to the edge.  
  
“Oh- _please,”_ Gavin moaned out, and Ray complied, using Gavin’s precome to slick him up before jerking him off easily, zero to sixty in no time at all and Gavin was absolutely writhing for it.  
  
“Fuck- _ah, ah- fuck!”_ Gavin mewled out when he came, come pooling over his abdomen sticky slick.  
  
Ray wiped his hand on the sheets, pressed another kiss to Gavin’s slack mouth and then rolled off of him, lying next to him on the bed as they both tried to catch their breath.  
  
They stayed silent for a while, only moving to turn to look at each other, both searching the other’s eyes for something, though they weren’t sure exactly what it was. Gavin’s hand creeped toward Ray’s between them, and eventually they interlocked, fingers finding purchase on supple skin and squeezing reassuringly. Gavin could see the brief relief it brought to Ray’s eyes before it was hidden again, masked by a smile in the quiet.  
  
“We should… talk about this,” Gavin said quietly after a minute, pulling the words out of the air as if Ray had them waiting there but just couldn’t say them.  
  
“Okay.” Ray said in a breath, sighing.  
  
Gavin nodded and then sat up, to say something else maybe, but his eyes found the phone still sitting on Ray’s bedside table, playing the same song from before now, likely having looped back around by this point. Gavin grabbed for it and opened it to find out the name of the song, scrolling through blindly until his eyes stuck on the name of the playlist.  
  
Ray sat up and took the phone gently from his hands, sighing again, “Well. Yeah.”  
  
At the top of the list of songs was the simple name of the playlist, nothing long or descriptive, just one word- a name.  
  
**Gavin**  
  
Gavin and Ray shared quiet smile between them, and Gavin pulled Ray’s hand still intertwined with his to kiss at his knuckles. He wondered how many times he and Ray had sat in their rooms on opposite sides of the same wall, listening to the same songs, and thinking so clearly the things they couldn’t say- didn’t say. Still haven’t said. Gavin was afraid of what it would all turn into, but Ray’s hand squeezing at his every now and then seemed to spell out that he was afraid too.  
  
And that was a little bit thrilling.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY, no i didn't disappear off of the face of the planet, i'm just dying at university  
> This was totally supposed to go up last night and i? fuckin? forgot? and now i'm a month late  
> This fic is gonna have a follow-up where they have a nice Talk and shit so don't worry about the unresolved-ness of it :-)
> 
> I'll try to post two more updates to this series this month, and hopefully another, longer side project will be in the works soon
> 
> Hope y'all liked this one, leave kudos if you liked it, and let me know in the comments what you think! ♥


End file.
